


12 Days of Christmas Bonenzo Challenge

by dontstopfangirling



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I'm still looking for prompts tho, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopfangirling/pseuds/dontstopfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a truth universally acknowledged that there's not enough Bonenzo fanfiction in the world. Therefore, I decided to write 12 short stories, all Christmas themed, to try and pump the ship tag up a little.<br/>If you're interested, join in :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> First one, a little late but here.  
> I am still taking prompts for this challenge, so if you have any holiday themed prompt you would like to see fulfilled, hit me up at the comments or on tumblr (same username as here). I won't take any more baby-related prompts, thought, because I already have two requests for it.
> 
> Good read :)

Rum was _so good_. Why did Damon insist on drinking bourbon all the time when rum was so sweet and warm and smooth down her throat. Bonnie giggled. Drinking rum tasted of Easter when she was little, and her grams kept rum-filled bonbons in a square box by the coffee table. But now it was Christmas and, well, _she_ could be considered a rum-filled Bonbon, and that was funny as hell.

Her bottle was already empty, yet she couldn’t remember having drunk it all, and it too was too damn funny not to giggle. On her way to get another one, she stumbled upon _him_.

“Fuck, you are so _pretty_. I _hate_ you.”

Enzo chuckled as his hands found her waist and steadied her body over her drunken legs. “Easy, sweetheart. You might wound my pretty boy’s ego.” She tried to shove him to the side, but only managed to trip on her own feet and get his grip around her a little tighter.

“I need another bottle.”

“Oh no, sweetheart. I think you had enough for now.” He wouldn’t let her pass by him. “Just sit down and try not to trip over your feet. You might end up spending Christmas at the ER.”

She focused on giving him an aneurism, but only managed to make the chandelier above them clatter violently. They both looked up, surprised, and Enzo laughed when he saw the look of frustration on her face.

That was it, Bonnie decided. He’d no longer be laughing in just a moment. Her magic could be a little off thanks to the alcohol, but there were other ways she could get him to shut up. And she had just glimpsed a very pleasant way over his shoulder.

“Concerned about my well-being, aren’t we?” She said, dragging the vowels drunkenly, while poking at his chest with her index finger and making him walk backwards very slowly, almost unnoticeably.

Enzo smirked. “Would do none of us any favor to have our resident witch dead over a silly drinking-bender.”

She laughed now, barely suppressing a hiccup, and continued to lure him backwards. “You’re such a bad liar, Lorenzo.”

Once he felt his back making contact to the wall, Enzo noticed the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, her victorious smirk.

“What’s this?” He asked with his brow lifted, a grin of his own playing on the sides of his mouth.

“Tradition.” Bonnie looked up to the mistletoe that now hung just above both their heads.

It took him half a minute, and a whole spectrum of emotions crossing his face, before he spoke again.

“You are drunk.” He finally said, with a sigh and a brief glimpse at her lips.

“I’m also _very_ traditional.” She already got her hands on the collar of his jacket, pulling him down to her so gently.

Enzo stopped a breath away from her mouth. Touching his forehead to hers, he sighed.

“You are drunk and will blame all on me tomorrow. Let it never be said that I took advantage of a drunken lady. I might be a bastard, Bonnie, but not _that_ sort of bastard.”

“Then go away.” She told him grumpily, as she let go of her grip on him.

“So you can go around kissing someone else?” He laughed, and took possession of her wrist. “Do not think so. I will, however, brew you some coffee. _Strong coffee_. And then…” He reached up and tore the infamous mistletoe from its string. “ _Then_ we will talk about your traditional inclinations.”

Nobody saw them sneaking out to the kitchen, and nobody could tell that, half an hour later, a very sober Bonnie kissed a very willing Enzo under the mistletoe. And if anybody were to know, they would both deny it vehemently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came from this list: http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas!


	2. Guess who's coming tonight? No, not Santa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s a storm and omg i’m losing signal are you okay?? Hold on let me drive 489432 miles to get you the night before Christmas"  
> From blakesmilitia's list of prompts on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season! This one is, in my humble opinion, a little better than the first one. Hope you enjoy :)

“Where is the witch?” Enzo asked, after taking a spin around the party the Salvatores were offering. He didn’t know most of the people who crowded the Lockwood Manor, and that was saying a lot, since the house was not crowded _at all_. A bunch of supernatural acquaintances the vampires from Mystic Falls had managed to make through the years - but only those who didn’t want to kill them. Quite boring. And two things were bothering him, more than most: an _abundance_ of mistletoes - quick reminder to snap Caroline’s neck right after she gives birth -, and the absence of Bonnie. And perhaps those two things were related. “I don’t see her anywhere.”

Damon stopped the glass that was already touching his lips and frowned.

“She ain’t coming” He said, finally, as grumpy as grumpy gets. “Something about all the papers she owes her professors ‘cause she was too busy with witchy stuff all semester long, yadda-yadda.” He scoffed. “She’s either the most fun-hating grinch who ever lived _or_ \- and I’m putting my money on the later here” He dedicated Enzo a smug, mocking grin before adding “She’s banging someone on campus.”

“Bonnie is spending Christmas alone in her dormroom?”

Damon snorted. “Probably not _alone_ , but yeah. I bet she’s wearing only a Santa hat, right now.”

Before Enzo could reply, there was a cup right before his face. He cringed at the eggnog Caroline handed him, but took it from her anyway. You simply do not deny a pregnant woman.

“You’re so absolutely wrong.” She told Damon, way too pleased with herself, and he just rolled his eyeballs. Caroline turned to Enzo. “See, he _thinks_ he’s her bestfriend, but he doesn’t know the first thing about Bonnie Bennett.” She side-eyed Damon before speaking again. “Three months on a parallel universe _can’t_ top a lifetime of friendship. Sorry.”

Caroline sighed when Damon said “It was _four_ ”, under his breath.

“Anyway” she continued, focusing on ignoring Damon. “Christmas has always been Bonnie and Elena’s favorite holiday, but they’ll never spend it together again. I think it is though for her to be here, while Elena is not. She’ll get over it, eventually. But we figured she needed the space, right now. I know you have grown very, uh... _attached_ to her, lately. And I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, you see. God knows Bonnie’s in dire need of some _new_ friends.” Damon growled at the inference. “But, just give her a day or two, okay? She’ll be fine.”

Enzo stared at the two of them, pursing his lips. “Don’t you people watch the news?” They both blinked at him. “There’s a huge snowstorm falling over Whitmore, _right now_. She might get trapped inside, alone. _For days_.”

He was walking off when Damon grabbed his arm.

“Bonnie’s a _witch_.” Damon all but spat the words. “A powerful one. She gets into trouble? She’ll just _phasmatos_ her way outta it. Or she’ll call me, I’ll rescue her, and _bam_ , National Thank Damon the Hero Day. Now let. her. be. She’s none of _your_ business.”

Enzo filled his fists with Damon’s shirt, then shoved him away. “ _Fine_ ”, he said through his teeth, and went to sit by the couch with a bottle of whisky.

...

As soon as he made sure Damon was too wasted to notice, Enzo left the bottle, untouched, on the coffee table, and sneaked out of the party. It was so gratifying that the other man hadn’t noticed Enzo fishing the car keys out of his jacket’s pockets when he shoved him. “Damon the hero” would have to save the princess without his blue camaro.

…

Andrew Lincoln confessing his love for Keira Knightley with cardboard posters was Bonnie’s favorite scene from _Love, Actually_. Bittersweet, yes, but stupidly beautiful. “Without any hope or agenda” was, probably, the most heartbreaking line ever delivered in a romcom. Shouldn’t everyone react like that when faced with unrequited love, instead of brooding and self loathing? So, when she heard glass shattering right in the middle of that _one_ scene, Bonnie grinded her teeth. She hit pause and sighed. By the chill on her ears, her window pane had just broke; she’d freeze to death in a few minutes unless she got up to fix it. So much for a quiet, Netflix-filled Christmas eve.

The thud was weird. And the second one she was definitely _not_ expecting to hear. A bird, okay. Maybe some drunk frat boys throwing rocks at her window, even. But the clear sound of _two_ booted feet stepping inside her dormroom? Nope, not at all. And she had just _no_ patience to deal with a rape/burglary attempt right now.

“ _Sistere Motus_ ” she chanted, instantly hearing a gasp of surprise, followed by a _very_ distinctive chuckle. She hurried from under the covers and reached the switch, turning the lights on. “Enzo, what the _fuck_?!”

He grinned at her. “Hello, sweetheart. Could you undo the motionless spell now? I was already half frozen from the blizzard.”

“You broke my window.” She accused through gritted teeth. “Why?”

“I could not fit through your chimney?” He offered, but she stayed blank-faced. “I was… concerned. About you.”

She sighed, and sat down on her bed, releasing him with a flick of her hand. “You could have just called…”

“Your phone is off.”

“I didn’t want to be bothered.” He tried a few steps in her direction, but stopped when she raised a brow. “What about using the door, you know, like a normal person?”

“I was not in the mood for digging.” He shrugged.

“Then you could’ve waited until… wait a minute, _digging_? What do you mean?”

He started towards Caroline’s bed, then stopped to stare at her. “There is six feet of snow out there. Does anybody in your bloody group of friends ever watch the news? It’s the worst blizzard of the last twenty years.” She didn’t answer, so he dropped into Caroline’s bed and sighed. “The door to your building is pretty much unreachable, right now, but it _is_ getting worse. I suggest you put on your coat and come with me through the window, before the camaro also gets covered and we have no way out anymore.”

She blinked. Twice. Then she hurried to the window, sticking her head out, carefully not to hurt herself with the broken glass. White, everything was _white_. All her eyes could see was white, unblemished snow.

“There’s no way I’m getting outside in this storm. You go, I’ll be fine.” She turned around to face him, arms wrapped around herself and shivering from the chill that was blowing from the broken pane. Enzo rolled his eyes, dropping to the floor a backpack she hadn’t even noticed he was carrying. He speeded to the bathroom and, thirty seconds later, he had her window “fixed”; with duct tape, a shower curtain, and the cardboard plate from the back of her nightstand. It didn’t look _that bad_ either, as Enzo had some obvious craftsman abilities.

“I stay and _we_ will be fine, now that we are no longer freezing. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but then decided against it. Since she rescued him from Matt, a couple of weeks before, Enzo had been extra caring towards her and it was… kinda nice. Specially when one considered that Lilly had just died and, well, she had expected him to vent out. To scream and kick and leave a trail of bodies behind him. Yet, instead, he focused on helping _her_ \- and not only with the witchy stuff. He would bring her coffee when she was studying for her finals, he’d get rid of annoying guys who tried to force their unwanted attentions on her when she was out for drinks, he’d send her random texts at 3 a.m. just to say he had restocked his bar. She actually enjoyed having Enzo around for, as strange as it sounded, he was the only relationship in her life that resembled of normality right now.

“Look, sweetheart, I don’t feel like celebrating the holidays.” He startled her out of her thoughts. “And you are, apparently, the only person in a twenty miles radius I can _not_ celebrate with.”

She smirked. “What’s in the bag?”

He let out a breath and looked visibly more relaxed when he answered. “Supplies! We might get trapped inside for a few days, so I brought food _and_ blood bags. Also booze. There might actually be more booze than food, now that I think about it…”

“Please tell me there’s no eggnog.”

He chuckled at her pout, then shook his head. “Some malbek, couple bottles of bourbon, and whiskey. No eggnog. With compliments of the Lockwood cellar.”

She nodded, then motioned towards the bed. “Bring the malbek, we’re watching a movie.”

Taking off his boots and jacket, Enzo grabbed a bottle from the bag, not bothering to find glasses, and tucked himself under the covers with her. When she pressed play, he frowned.

“I thought we were not doing the Christmas thing.” He said, after taking a long sip and passing her the bottle.

“ _‘Love, Actually’_ is not a Christmas movie.”

“Then what kind of movie is it?”

She glowered at him. “A great one.”

Enzo chuckled but said nothing. When, later, she fell asleep snuggled up against his side, he couldn’t help but think that this was the best Christmas he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!   
> [and send prompts, if you got any!]


	3. Baby, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "maybe something where through crazy hijinks Bonnie and Enzo have to take care of a baby together for the Holidays", requested by sistercanaries on Tumblr.

She wasn’t answering her god-forsaken phone. Enzo _knew_ she was avoiding him; maybe, just _maybe,_ it was his fault, after all. He shouldn’t have let himself get so emotional with her after she rescued him from his captors. And _maybe_ he should not have called her his “saving grace” - that had been a bit much, indeed. But she _did_ care for him, right? She worried about him being experimented on again, and came running for him as soon as she knew he had been taken, just out of the goodness of her heart. He wanted to keep her close because… Well, because someday she might get in trouble herself, and give him the chance to retribute. And no, it had _nothing_ to do with how green and bright her eyes were, nor with how her smile made him want to smile back.

But the damn witch wasn’t making it any easy for him to pay back the favor, hiding like that. Right now, for example, he _knew_ she was inside. He could hear her babbling something in a low voice, could hear the wooden floor of the old house creaking under her steps, the very distinctive white-noise of a television in the background. And he might have compelled some people for the information that she was going to spend Christmas break at her late grandmother’s house. But would she answer the door? No, stubborn little witch would rather pretend she wasn’t there.

Damn being a vampire, in those situations. The can’t-enter-without-invitation rule only made everything more difficult. If only there was a way of… Dead grandmother, right? A dead woman’s house, unless passed through a will or legally sold, was fair game, wasn’t it? It had _not_ been sold, otherwise Bonnie wouldn’t be there, and even if it _was_ left for her on her grandmother’s will, Bonnie _had_ died after that, so the rule shouldn’t apply anymore. Taking a deep breath, Enzo turned the door handle and pushed it open. He was genuinely surprised when first his right foot, then his left one, made easy contact with the interior of the house and yet no supernatural force tried to shove him away.

Bonnie turned immediately once she heard his entrance.

“What the hell are you doing _here_?” She whispered, quite angrily, and walked in large steps reaching for the door and pushing it closed. Enzo took a lingering look at her, from her bare feet, her sweatpants and loose shirt, to her scarf-covered hair and… was that vomit on her shoulder?

The door slammed and Bonnie cursed under her breath. The small purple package she was holding started to move, and then burst out crying.

“Oh, great.” She whispered raspily from between her teeth. “Look what you’ve done. It took me half an hour the get her to sleep.”

He stared at the tiny squealing thing. That baby couldn’t be older than a couple of weeks, but Caroline wasn’t due until February. The town was abandoned, so the odds of that baby being left at her doorstep were minimum. Which led to one very weird question.

“Where did that child come from?” He asked, eyes widened.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “None of your business. Now, for God’s sake, leave me alone so I can put her back to sleep. And if you spill this story to anyone, so help me, Enzo, I will _gut_ you.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t move. “What about this: you tell me the whole story of why are you hiding in here with a _baby_ , or I will call your friend Caroline and tell her you are already rehearsing for the role of the twins’ godmother. Clock is ticking.”

Bonnie sighed, swinging the baby back and forth in her arms.

“She’s my cousin’s, okay? Lucy is a witch for hire, doing a job in Atlanta right now. She deals with some very bad people and would like for her daughter to remain a secret, especially from the vampires of Mystic Falls. Who, according to her, and I second, have an annoying tendency of getting involved with bad supernatural shit. She needed to place Violet somewhere safe until tomorrow, so I offered to keep her. Please don’t tell anyone.”

He reached out his arms for the baby, but Bonnie turned her body to keep Violet away from him. Enzo sighed. “I’m not going to eat her. Hand me over.” Her eyes tightened, and she shook her head, refusing to let go of the baby. “You are doing it wrong. Here, I want to show you something.”

Hesitatingly, she let Enzo take Violet from her arms, and watched, surprised, as he very skilfully placed the girl belly down over the extension of his arm, her little head accommodated on his palm. Instantly, Violet stopped crying, falling asleep shortly after.

“ _How_?!” Bonnie asked, aghast. Enzo smiled, never taking his eyes of the little baby asleep in his arms.

“I _am_ an old man, despite my ravishing good looks. Violet here is not the first babe I met. She just had cramps, and holding her like this helps to alleviate the pain.” He sat down on her couch, not even bothering to ask permission, and watched the baby breathing deeply, then lifted his eyes to her and took a good look of the room around them. “Shouldn’t _that_ be on the outside?” He asked, pointing to something behind her with his chin, in the hopes she would stop staring at him like he had just grown another head.

It worked, as Bonnie turned around to look at the huge, garden-intended, nativity scene she had on the living room. She smiled at it.

“Yeah. My grams was kinda against Christmas trees. She used to say witches shouldn’t have dead trees in their homes, so she would put this crib up instead. I like to keep the tradition.” Enzo was staring too intently at her when she turned back to him. And the fact that he looked incredibly hot while holding her baby cousin didn’t help either. The most intelligent thing to do right now was to change subjects, before she jumped him. “Hey, could you watch her while I take a shower? You obviously have a way with her, and I obviously _need_ a shower. I swear it won’t take more than five minutes.”

He chuckled and adjusted the baby better on over his lap. “Sure. You smell like cheese, by the way.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but then decided against it when she sniffed her shirt and it proved him right. “Fair enough. I’ll be right back.” She fled the stairs without another word.

Enzo watched her legs disappearing into the second floor, and smiled down at Violet. Bonnie trusted him enough to leave him alone with her treasured baby cousin; the baby cousin she wouldn’t let Damon or Caroline even _know_ existed. She trusted _him_.

He was playing with the baby’s tiny hand when the banging on the door started.

“Bonnie, I know you’re there. Open up.” Caroline’s voice sounded from the outside. She banged once again and Enzo cringed; she would wake Violet if she kept it. And he _knew_ she wouldn’t stop until Bonnie answered the door. “I’m coming in.”

He thought fast, he acted fast. Before Caroline could open the door, he welcomed her, hands free, at the doorstep. Caroline’s brows reached her hairline.

“Enzo? What are you… Where’s Bonnie?”

He waited a few seconds before answering. He knew what it would look like, but it was better than the alternative.

“In the shower. I was just-”

“Sorry it took me so long.” Bonnie’s voice came from the inside, just loud enough that it could be heard, and he cursed under his breath. “It had spilled all over my hair and I had to wash it.” She laughed. “I still feel sticky.”

Caroline shoved him aside and stepped in, just in time to see Bonnie walking down the stairs in her bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel.

Both girls stared at each other for a beat, and then Caroline burst out laughing.

“You two are…? Oh my God! That’s why you were not answering your phone?” She looked from Bonnie to Enzo, and back at Bonnie again. “Sorry. I’ll leave you guys alone. Merry Christmas!” She sped out of the house and into her car.

Enzo closed the door.

“She thinks we are…” Bonnie sat down at the last step.

“Yes”

“And she’s gonna tell Stefan.”

“I believe she will.”

“Who will tell Damon.”

“Probably.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry, I feared she would wake Violet.”

Bonnie came out of her stupor at the mention of her baby cousin’s name. “Where’s Violet?”

Enzo smiled at her and took a few steps towards the manger, kneeling down right before it. Then she saw: the little girl, peacefully asleep, replacing baby Jesus in the crib.

“Stay right there.” She told him, and went to grab her phone by the counter. She snapped a picture of them as part of the scene. “Her mother is gonna love this.”

He chuckled, and then collected the baby from the manger, handing her over to Bonnie. “Glad I could be of use.”

She got the baby, and was already heading upstairs to put her to bed when she stopped and looked at him.

“Hey, do you want to stay over for dinner?” She adjusted the baby in her arms. “I mean, it’s not like anyone expects us to leave the house tonight, right? And I might need your super-nanny-powers again.”

He dropped the hand that was already reaching for the doorknob.

“I would love to.”

“Okay. Great.” She disappeared upstairs.

Enzo looked at the empty crib and prayed a silent thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please leave a comment.


End file.
